Haunted
by Sweetnevermore
Summary: [oneshot] Fifty years into the future, Raven gets an unexpected visit from the other ex Titans. Even though they can't see her... BBxRae


(A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead; I just have writer's block for my current stories. But anyway, this is a one shot I thought of when I was on vacation and listening to my uncle tell about his experiences in a haunted house in Gettysburg. It inspired me to write this, so I hope you enjoy! O the things in italics are flashbacks!)

The doors swished open with a quiet 'whoosh'. A young girl gasped as her boyfriend held her arm and led her into the room. "Wow, look at this place." He laughed as he stepped onto the dusty, grime-ridden floor. He walked slowly over to the abandoned computers, admiring the old handiwork. He ran his fingers over the dusty keys. He looked up at the ceiling, covered with cobwebs and the some of the bulbs in the light sockets where shattered and pieces lay on the floor.

His girlfriend stood at the entrance, looking around nervously at the caked on dusty that currently resided on the counter tops. The quiet hum that would be emitting itself off of the refrigerator didn't come and the light on the microwave didn't illuminate the dank, dreary room.

"Matt, I don't like it here, it gives me the creeps." She said, stepping down a step and rubbing her arms like she was cold. She shivered, like it was cold, but in reality, it was warm.

"Candace, relax." He smiled at her reassuringly. "You know, they should have made this a museum. I bet they would have made a lot of money." He said turning to get a better look at the room. He turned back to her and cocked an eyebrow. "You know, I heard one of them died, and is haun-" He started.

"Stop!" Her shrill shriek echoed through the room. "I don't want to hear it! La la la!" Candace sang as she covered her ears. Trying to keep out the evil, trying to keep out the sound.

Amethyst eyes shot up, glaring at her door. A shriek disturbed her from reading one of her horror stories, one that she had read probably 5 times already. Nonetheless, it still bothered her to no end that she was disturbed from reading her thick, leather book. She sided, marked her page, shut the book and placed it next to her on her bed. She pulled up her hood and trudged down the dusty, rat infested hallway.

"You'd think one of the city officials would send someone to clean this place." She mumbled tiredly and walked in front of the door to the main room. It didn't give sign to movement. "Oh right, I forgot." She whispered coldly and walked through the door.

A young boy and girl were standing in the main room. She glared miserably at the two. She was jealous of them, she was jealous of them like all the rest that she was jealous of. Non-existent tears fell down her non-existent cheeks. It had been this way for 50 years. Kids, teenagers, and even adults, coming in and walking through the tower. Her house. _Their_ house. And she would chase them out, she would send things flying, she would bang the cabinet doors, she would scream at them to get out. She dreamed of being able to live, to sleep to taste, to feel. She was jealous that they were alive, and she _wasn't._

It had broken her heart that not once did any of the ex-titans came back. She always wanted to know what Beast Boy was going to say before she died. She had watched him sometime back when he and the others were still titans. She had watched him raid her closet, trying to find a spell book that would bring her back. She watched him sit in the middle of her room, saying incantations, pouring potions and trying everything in her spell books to try and bring her back.

It had broken her heart to see him like that. To watch him walk up to Robin and quit the Titans, to watch him pack his things, to watch him walk out the door, to watch him never come back.

_"You're pathetic." Robin seethed at the villain. His bow staff in hand, pointing at the man. The titans were ready to spring into action, ready to attack the man at any second. Starfire had her star bolts glowing at her fingertips, hovering in the air a few feet away from Raven. Cyborg had his sonic canon, pointed directly at the man, Beast Boy was panting in the form and a saber-toothed tiger. And Raven had her mantra ready on her lips if anything went wrong. _

_"Oh really?" The man smirked maliciously. He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the Boy Wonder. Someone ran across the street in a hurry. Raven turned her head to see who or what it was. "Surprise." The villain laughed and in what seemed to be a millisecond; he pulled out a handgun, and fired._

_"NO!" Robin screamed, his head following the bullet as it whizzed through the air. No one saw it coming, no one expected it, and no one could see what was going to happen next. _

_Raven gaged, her breath caught in her throat. She clutched her stomach and wheezed. Fire shot though her abdomen and pain spread through her veins, it raced up to her brain where she lost control and fell 10 feet and made impact with the cold hard cement. "RAVEN!" Cyborg screamed, his face shocked. He aimed his sonic canon at the sorry-excuse for a man. _

_Starfire stood in shock while Beast Boy started to shake violently. Starfire couldn't move as tears fell from her green orbs as she too started to shake. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes. Robin caught the man off guard and started beating the man senseless with his bow staff. _

_Blood covered her hands and soaked through her leotard. She started to convulse, her eyes wide. Beast Boy ran over and held her in his arms. Her teeth clattered like she was freezing cold. Beast Boy touched her forehead, it felt as though it were ice, and sweat beaded along her brow. "Ra-Raven-" He choked out, tears falling down his face. Emotions were spinning in his head and Raven swallowed what felt to be a rock. _

_"I only- h-have, a-a a few-" She started, tears falling down her cheeks as she failed to keep them back. _

_"Shh." He whispered. "I- I know." He held her close to his chest, as if trying to protect her from what was next. "Can't you-" He started. _

_She shook her head slowly. "By- the t-time I get the en-energy-y, It- it will be to- to late." She cried, and half chuckled. The tears kept coming as she wheezed and hacked in pain. _

_"Raven, you can't. We need you here. I-I need you here." He cried harder and pulled her closer to his chest. An awkward feeling churned in Raven's stomach, and it wasn't the bullet that was currently lodged into her stomach. Could it have been- emotion?_

_She half smiled. "I-it's not like – like I wanted t-to go- go at 17." She said as her eyelids drooped and her shaking made her voice staggered, almost like she stuttered. "Tell- tell Star t-that she was th-the greatest fr-friend I- I ever h-had. Tell Robin to-to tell her- ho-how he feels and tell Cy, he-he was l-like a broth-er. I-I always t-though yo-you we-re funny, BB." She could feel the breath leave her and she stopped shivering. _

_"Raven. Raven, I-" Beast Boy started, his tears falling off of his face._

She never found out what exactly Beast Boy was going to say, because she died before he could even finish.

She stared blankly at the young couple. For 50 years her spirit stayed in the Tower. She watched as one-by-one the Titans leave, idiot- gangs trash and graffiti the tower, and kids explore the Titan's old rooms.

"No, come on, listen to me." The boy pleaded and held the girls' wrists as he pulled them down to her sides. "They say one of the Titans died and that she haunts the Tower. But, that's just what they say." He said and raised his eyebrows as he smiled at the girl.

"MATT!" The girl shrieked as she ran and clung to the boys arm.

'She sure likes to shriek, doesn't she?' Raven said to herself as she waited for the boy called 'Matt' to speak again.

"What?" He laughed and rubbed her back. "They say she says 'Nevermore'. They call the ghost 'Nevermore'."

Raven walked closer to the couple. The girl gasped. "Matt." She dug her nails into his arm. "Did you hear that?" She whispered, fear spreading across her face as her head darted around nervously.

"Hear what?" He asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Foot steps." She was now shaking from fear, and Raven stepped closer.

"Yeah." The guy said, his eyes too were wide with fear now. Raven was right behind the two.

"Leave- _please_." She whispered.

"MATT!" The girl screamed. "Matt, let's go!" The girl started to cry as she pushed herself even closer to the boy.

"Wait." He whispered. Fear was written on his face, but this idiot was stubborn, he wanted more.

"Leave a tortured soul alone." Raven whispered harshly.

"Matt." The girl sobbed into the boys shoulder. "Matt, I'm scared!"

"Who are you?" The boy tested, his eyes were wider now.

"The ghost Nevermore. Get. Out." She said, and the cabinets opened and closed, the sofa started to skid across the floor. Moving slowly towards the frightened couple. The girl screamed and made a mad dash out the door. The boy stood in the middle of the room, staring at the scene unfolding. "GET OUT!" Raven screamed and pushed at the boys back. He yelled as he stumbled forward.

Obviously he had had enough, he ran out the door, following his girlfriend.

Raven collapsed on the ground, crying. "I just want my friends to come." She cried, holding her head in her hands. Her body heaved with her sobs and suddenly the doors to the main room swooshed open. Raven wiped her tears and stood up slowly, glaring at the doorway.

'They want more?' She thought as she continued to glare at the four figures in the doorway.

"Look at this place, it's-" A deep male voice started.

"Different." A soft female voice said sadly, finishing for the male.

A man with gray hair walked over to the computers. Raven turned her attention back to the three in the door. She caught glimpse of a red light from the larger figure. She narrowed her eyes.

"I wonder if our rooms are the same…" The deep male voice said. Raven's eyes widened. It couldn't be. It couldn't be! After all of these years?

"Cyborg?" She whispered as she stepped closer to the door.

"Why'd you call me that?" He turned to the woman. It was Starfire.

"I didn't say anything." Starfire had worry in her green eyes. She shook her head, as if to confirm that she hadn't, in fact said anything.

"Cyborg." Raven tried again. She was so happy to finally see them. She was finally happy after 50 years that she could see her friends.

"Guys, I think I'm hallucinating, but I thought I just heard Raven." Cyborg said, as he put his hand to his head.

As Raven stepped closer, she saw their faces. They had aged so much. Cyborg had wrinkles and Star had a few also, her long red hair was graying and was now in a short bob. Obviously, Cyborg did something, he wasn't a cyborg anymore. Although, he did have red eyes, he was completely skin.

Robin's hair was grayed and he had it slicked back instead of spiked up. Star had a purple sweat on and khaki pants. Robin had a long-sleeved red polo shirt with black pants. Cyborg had a blue vest with a white shirt on and khaki pants on.

Raven casst her eyes to the last figure in the doorway. "Beast Boy?" She whispered hopefully. There in the doorway, stood Beast Boy. It had to be Beast Boy. He had creamy peach colored skin and gray hair with those deep green eyes. With a few wrinkles and black pants with a dark purple shirt.

"No, Cy, I heard her too…" Beast Boy said with a small smile on his face.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire had tears in her bright green eyes.

"Raven, if you're here, could you give us a sign?" Robin asked quietly, half doubting that Raven was really here.

She thought a moment, then walked to the stove and grabbed the dusty, grimy teapot. She picked it up and held it out to Robin. The ex-Titans were amazed at the floating teapot and stared at it questioningly.

"Raven." Starfire cried happily.

"Raven." Robin smiled. "Hey Raven, Kori and I got married."

Raven smiled. Kori was obviously Starfire because Robin had his arm around her. 'I hope you can hear this.' She thought and put her hands together and clapped.

"We have you to thank." Starfire said, and put her head down.

"She's happy." Beast Boy said, smiling himself.

"Beast Boy." Raven whispered again. Tears were in her eyes as she got to see him again.

"Gosh Rae, no one's called me that since – a while ago." Beast Boy said as he lifted his arm behind his head as he looked down at the ground almost like it was in shame.

"Just talk Gar." Robin coaxed.

"Raven, I- I don't know if you heard me 50 years ago, but I said, I said that I loved you. And I never stopped Raven." Beast Boy said and tears fell down his face. A mix of emotions swirled in his aged eyes.

Raven started to cry too. She was happy, and sad at the same time. Something she never felt before in her life—or after life.

"Raven, hopefully, you can rest in peace." Robin said, his blue eyes hopeful.

Raven stepped up to Beast Boy and wrapped her invisible self around him. "I love- you too." She whispered happily.

"I love you Raven, we all do." Beast Boy whispered as he let his invisible love embrace him.

"It's time to go." She whispered happily as she felt her soul leave the earth, and her spirit rise.

Finally, after 50 years of a long awaited visit, Raven's soul could finally rest in peace.

The End

(A/N: well that was sad wasn't it? Haha, well I hope you enjoyed, and even if you didn't, I hope you review and tell me what you think. swn)


End file.
